My Past, My Present and My Future: Part 2 - Present You and I Both
by stateofpatty6
Summary: A year after staying away from each other, Ian still misses Patty and decided to be serious and try to get her back. Will they get back together? Or will she love another? [Ian Somerhalder/OC] **This is Part 2**
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review after reading!

_***I don't own The House of Night or Teen Choice Awards ... Although I wish owned Ian's heart. :)**_

**Part II – Present. You and I. Both.**

**Chapter 1 - You and I both**

**Ian POV**

The summer has finally ended. School season for the kids, TV series premier in a month or two... or less and I have to go get ready for the Teen Choice Awards.

As i walked to my bedroom to grab my shirt, phone and shades to leave, my phone rings, it's Paul.

"Hello brother."

"Hi to you too."I laugh as I run down the stairs.

"Did you know that Steven isn't gonna sit with us?"

"Like you?" I ask with a smirk as i lock the door to my house.

"Not funny."

"It is if you notice it a bit."

"Im cranky today, not in the mood."

"Awww, how sad." I said as i got in my car and started shuffling around cleaning a bit, my phone on speaker on a stand.

"Did you try to talk to her?" He asks.

"Patty? Nope. You?"

"I... did." I stop moving around and look at my phone as if I'm looking at Paul.

"What did she say?" I barely ask in a whisper.

"She didn't want to talk about you." He said "i'm sorry, bro."

"That's alright. She hates me." I sighed "Tell me how she looked like, is she happy, is she lonely, i wonder if she still eats." I blurted.

"She's healthy, she happy. I bet she misses you." I grin

"Thanks, man."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"See ya." I hang up.

I stare at my house, still wondering how would it be like if I did marry her before I left, and if we did get married, how many kids would we have? Four maybe? Toys all over the front yard, couple of pets around the house too, so that the kids have their own buddies. Would Patty be in our bedroom or the nursery, feeding the latest kid? Would I have white hair and all? A happy family...

Nina left after we talked about us and weddings and children, that conversation. She said she wasn't ready for all that. I was about to propose but she left. That was partially good, partially bad since i get to find Patty and start fresh with her, bad since i lost Nina and now I don't know how to get her back or Patty. I'm heartbroken.

"You're quiet." It was the first time I turned around and saw Steven, the TCAs are going nuts.

"Yeah, im gloomy, while Paul is cranky."

"So I've heard." He said as Paul headed towards us.

"Im done with my mini photo shoot."

"Yeah we saw, only thing you needed to do was kill them by pulling your shirt up." I joked.

"Ha-ha. Do yours before your PA rips your shirt off."

"Fuck that, I'll do it myself" Paul laughed.

As i stepped in front of the cameras they started to call me around.

"Ian!" the fans and the paparazzi, yell at me. They want two things, autographs and pictures.

This has probably been the most comfortable event through-out the year, don't need to wear anything fancy like a tux, and you get to be just in jeans and a t-shirt. Once my little picture taking is done, i head inside, that's when Paul and Steven tilted their heads in the same direction.

"Cruella De Vill is here." Paul muttered.

"I know." i told him, "I thought she was wearing a onesie."

Steven snorted as I looked back at Nina. I started to talk about getting married and everything with her a couple of months ago, that's when she said she doesnt want to think about it yet. Then we broke up. Then the couple of days with Patty in Wales happened.

As I looked at the people posing for the camera I wanted to just full of happiness when I saw her, but wait... was she taking pictures for the pops?!

"What the fuck..." I trailed off

"Hmm?" said Paul.

"What the fuck is she doing here Paul?!" I hissed at him but in a hushed tone. Paul looked at her.

"Um... she... um... she's-" he stammered.

"She's what?!"

"She's a singer and actress." he said finally.

"WHAT?!" I asked angrily "You never told me that!"

"Dude," Steven said "A couple of weeks after your week with her she got discovered by Steve Valentine and Jonathan Rhys Meyers, who are also her managers."

"Are you fucking shitting me?! You know too?!"

"Nope and yes." he said "Paul and I went to her concert actually."

I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Shit."

I felt her before she even opened her mouth and I turned around, she looked stunning. She was wearing a dress that was until her knees and stilettos, she was sex in heels. I almost turned hard when she said. "Drool much, Somerhalder?"

Since when in the fucking hell did she call me under last name basis?

"You look rather fetching." i told her dryly "Who wouldn't drool? Besides, shouldn't you be at home or at the bookstore." I smiled sweetly.

"Shouldn't you be fucking that Brazilian model or someone else" she smiled, "Or maybe whip little brown hair little girls and make them beg for your cock, in your own Red room of pain and pleasure."

_Aw shit!_ Didn't see that one coming. I was about to talk back at her when that dude from the Superman or some movie with that title came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and asked "Ready to go?". Hmm... The dude does speak, a British dude.

"Yes, let's go." she told him "See you guys inside." she gave Paul and Steven a kind look and gave me a death glare.

This has got to be the worst Teen Choice Awards year I've attended.

As I sat down, looked around and found Patty sitting with that guy from the new Superman movie. I wish I was sitting with her.

.

.

.

.

**Patty POV**

Dammit, why the fuck did he have to be here?! Of all places on earth.

I wish he would just evaporate in air, so that it will seem like nothing happened and i didn't see him.

"I'm starving." Shailene says who was actually my buddy date tonight. Ron Perlman who plays my professor for our movie who was also our producer, Henry Cavill and I we we're the only ones who were able to attended at a time like this. After this all we had to do was get back to filming. Which i think is the fun part since I didn't have to see Ian's pretty face again.

As award after award was presented, I suddenly wondered out loud "Why are me here? I have a feeling we only had 3 wins."

"You never know, maybe we won 8." Ron joked; i giggled and agreed "You never know."

As Paul and Steven went on stage to present and award, they ladies went nuts.

"In this generation, there are cool supernaturals that appear on TV..." Paul said

"In our series, The Vampire Diaries, we have... well, Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, Vampire hunters and let's not forget there are a few humans involved." Steven smirked, "In other TV series there are Zombies, Aliens, Fairies or what like to call pixies..."

"Maybe even trolls or yelling goats, but that doesnt matter at the moment." Paul paused as everyone snickered.

"Today we are here to present 9 awards to the 'House of Night: Marked'." A lot of teens and maybe celebrities cheered, i looked at Ron, "Ron," i called out, "Plus one." He laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Steven said

"The House of Night!" They yelled together as clips of the movie appeared at the screens.

As we stood up Henry came beside me and offered his arm, and we walked to the stage. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ian clapping but giving Henry a death glare. As I hugged Paul he said "He's pissed." With a laugh. And when i hugged Steven he whispered, "Grumpy is having wrinkles and starting to have white hair." I giggled.

.

.

.

As we thanked for our awards, thanked the people who voted and watched the movie, we went back to sit and that's when they annoyed Choice Male and Female hotties... and It was annoyingly surprising.

"Ian Somerhalder and Patricia Gordon" the presenters said. Ian was sitting about 6 feet away from me, when he ran to my side and offered his arm I hesitated but took it anyways.

It felt great, to feel his warm body close to mine, to smell him, he smelled manly... indescribable, and yummy.

As the show ended I ran to my car but someone called me.

"Patty!" i looked around and found Ian running to me.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" He asked

"What do you want from me?" I groaned.

"You, back in my life. Me, back in yours. Fresh start. Please." He said panting.

"No romantic words? Yeesh, I lost old Ian and found Old Man – Ian." I grimaced as i got in my car and drove away from him.

He wants me back, well; he has to work harder than that! I'm not gonna let him get me that easily. I will make him suffer. And it's gonna be a looong year.

Hope you guys liked it! It's short I know! But hey, next chapter might be a liiittle bit longer.

Please review comment and favorite!


	2. AN (Jan 30)

Hey, guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating recently… Listen, I heard about Wattpad… now, if you don't know what it is, I recommend for you to check it out. I have an account there and I currently have 3 fanfictions there that I just recently started… yeah, im writing there… Showieeeee….. I kinda like it there. Don't worry, im not going to delete my account here! I'm just going to move them to Wattpad, just because I could write then post there, not too much hassle. So, since I told you that now, If you don't see me update my stories here from today (January 30) to Valentine's. Better Check my wattpad account; stateofpatty. Did I mention I'm moving all the stories there… yeahhh… O_O

Another thing; if you happen to like Prince Harry… or Sean O'Pry… or David Gandy… yeah… their ff by me! Is there on wattpad. If you can't find me.. just type 'Made in the USA Sean O'Pry fanfiction' you might find me :D thank you guys!


End file.
